


占有欲（上）

by 1sugarrabbit1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sugarrabbit1/pseuds/1sugarrabbit1
Summary: 禁上升感谢观看（啵一个）
Relationships: 郭艾伦/杨鸣 张镇麟/杨鸣





	占有欲（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 禁上升  
> 感谢观看（啵一个）

下午杨鸣一身酒气的醒来，赵继伟刚好从训练场回房间休息，见杨鸣醒来便问道，鸣哥，你没事了吧，杨鸣扶着额头摇了摇头，赵继伟转过身去瘫坐在椅子上问“鸣哥，你喝了多少啊？昨晚你刚敲门进来就吐了我一地，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕的也听清你说的是什么，我和你说啊，昨晚艾伦到处找你，后来从卢伟哥那里打听到了你和张镇麟他们出去喝酒了，脸色瞬间就沉了下来，吓到了好几个训练的球员.....”听到这杨鸣不禁背后一凉，说，我和艾伦这几天吵架了，昨晚他不知道我出去，赵继伟走过来拍了拍杨鸣的后背说，哥，你今晚保重，刚才训练的时候我看艾伦还是一副要吃 人的模样，估计这会儿又在外面找你呢...

晚上杨鸣冲完澡从赵继伟房间出来的时候，正巧碰到一脸怒气满世界找他的郭艾伦，杨鸣本想着再退回赵继伟房间里躲一会，避开他，正想着如何悄无声息的退回去的时候，被郭艾伦看到了，郭艾伦噌的一下跑到杨鸣面前，抓住他的手抑制着心里的怒气，压着嗓子说，跟我回去！杨鸣回手关上了赵继伟的房门想把手挣脱出来，无果，他看着郭艾伦说，郭艾伦，你给我松手，郭艾伦不语，只是强拉着杨鸣回了房间

刚进房间，杨鸣就被郭艾伦反手按在了门板上，问道，你昨晚干什么去了！杨鸣挣开郭艾伦的手说，那是我的私事，你管我，郭艾伦凑得离杨鸣越来越近，双眼微微发红，盯着杨鸣说道，你出去和张镇麟喝酒别以为我不知道，张镇麟喜欢你的事球员私底下都传遍了，你难道看不出来？还上赶着出去和他喝酒，还说着扯掉了杨鸣 衬衫上的扣子重重吻了上去...... 

其实昨晚杨鸣并没有想到事情发展成那样，昨天上午训练休息的间隙，张镇麟跑到场边和他说，他们几个一年级的球员请他晚上去吃饭，说是要感谢教练，杨鸣也没多想就爽快的答应了，只是在饭桌上扭不过张镇麟他们几个，几人轮着敬酒，几轮下来实在是让本来就不胜酒力的他扛不住，喝到最后杨鸣早就意识混乱，张镇麟见状和吴昌泽他们几个说，我先送杨指导回去了，说着抓着杨鸣的胳膊放在了自己的脖子上，另一只手揽着杨鸣的腰半扶半抱的出了门口，一路上张镇麟看着喝醉的杨鸣解开的衬衫领口露着蜜色而紧实的皮肤不知道吞了多少次口水，到了宿舍的走廊里，四下无人，张镇麟把杨鸣推到了拐角处，看着在灯光下散发着漂亮光泽的杨鸣，张镇麟一个正值年轻气盛刚二十出头的小伙子再也压制不住自己内心的欲望，直接扣住杨鸣的下巴开始深吻起开，或许是张镇麟过于用力，这一吻让杨鸣的意识瞬间清醒了一半，可对方的舌头早已如蛇般灵活的探入他的口腔，随后反应过来的杨鸣开始拼了命的挣扎，但酒精的作用让他的挣扎显得异常无力，反而被张镇麟搂得更紧，也吻得更深。酒精混杂着张镇麟强烈的爱意，这一吻杨鸣几乎快因为窒息而晕过去，这时张镇麟才稍微满意的松开了手，“咳咳.....”醉酒加上缺氧的关系，此刻杨鸣只能无力的扶着身后的墙， 他皱着眉，气息有些紊乱，不停喘息，嫣红的双唇有些红肿，杨鸣抬眼瞪着张镇麟吼道，张镇麟你tm疯了！张镇麟的脸上流露着丝丝情欲与一种压抑的情感开口道“我爱你....”听到他这么说杨鸣僵了僵，缓缓的开口道，金金，没可能的，说着推开了张镇麟扶着墙走回了房间，张镇麟看着杨鸣背影勉强的扯出一个笑容，等，他可以等......


End file.
